stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Low-Cost Vacation
Low-Cost Vacation is the ninth episode of the fourth season. Tagline Ever since Romulus was destroyed, the crew has been acting differently. For some reason, they acted as the ferry service for a student exchange program and their next shore leave is different from all other shore leaves they had in the past. Summary Act One It all begins when they ferried oxygen-breathing foreign exchange students from the Hydran Kingdom to Malachor V. A month into summer school, Brianna went to Vaebn Mairex, asking him to grade cheating final exams. Catherine Giltia has instructed the crew to cheat in casinos so they could funnel more funds into her bank and to sleep on the ship rather than in hotels. Also, Brianna gives the description of what the final cheating exam will be, as well as its protocols, for the advanced cheating course in summer school. The rest of the crewmen complain about how miserly Catherine has become before going to play. Act Two When the resident casino cheater, Mizarh, arrives in the casino, in dress uniform, is advised to stay away from the poker tables and everyone realizes that the casino is far more crowded than before. Also, Vaebn follows the redshirt's advice and allows the away team to win outrageous sums. Later on, S'arah gets into an argument as to who is the better card counter: Brianna or Mizarh. Also, Taev Radaik meets a truant student from Brianna's class, who wants to play with Vaebn in order to pay for his education and that he took the course because a conformity scheme backfired. Act Three The asks the student as to why he was involved in a conformity scheme. She also tells Taev that she will teach cheating at Lagdou University in Brianna's stead. With a gravimetric scanner, she determines that she should bet on #24 and have everyone bet on that number, leading to Taev carrying a bag full of casino chips. Brianna Reiss' students started cheating from the moment school was out, bragging about how efficient they are compared to their professor. But, because of Catherine's tendency towards miserly behavior, they are to count carefully their earnings as well as expenditures. Act Four The teaching assistant decided that she would use the cash she earned at the dabo wheel to refund all students. Also, Vaebn suggested his wife to eat smoked meat rather than ice cream, which she refuses, because she is there to help the people gain their cheating licensure. But because they are college students, they have a rebate on licensure. Lovestospooch then comes across a student that failed her licensure twice and suggested her that he aids her getting her licensure this time around. The students involved eat pad thai awash in Vor'cha spices and coaxed some secrets from the student he agreed to aid. Act Five Vaebn finds Lovestospooch in the restaurant eating some pad thai and he was told that Lovestospooch will also attempt licensure. Tama is also told about the process of sorting students between cheating courses and both exam cheating and casino cheating were considered. While devising a plan to get her licensure, she revealed that she was a journalism major. They had a hard time finding a dabo wheel but when they do, they wager everything on #15, winning 140 bars of latinum, enough to pay for their cheating charters. However, the cheater thought that Lovestospooch's companions overestimated her future. Quotes External link *Low-Cost Vacation on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes